


Cassandra and Sam

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Found Family, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I had to tag major character death, More tags to be added, Pre-Canon, because sam is a major character in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Cassandra is in the hospital for the first time after her hallucinations started. While there she meets a little boy named Sam Ford. They bond overnight and quickly become as close as any siblings.
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am starting to post another multichapter fic with no idea when it will be continued. I started working on this well over a year ago and I have finally managed to get a chapter together.
> 
> This starts in 2004 when Sam first got sick to keep the Leverage timeline intact. So, Cassandra has been de-aged to the same as Ezekiel making her 15 when she got her invitation from The Library.
> 
> Also I just really seem to want to give Cassandra a brother.

Cassandra looked down at the letter as words appeared on it. She had no idea how it was happening. There was mechanism that she could come up with to explain how. There were lots of ways to make invisible writing, but none that would make it appear as a letter was opened. Well maybe as it opened but not appear in the right order and have them glow.

All the different possibilities were floating in the air around her. They were moving so fast that she could barely keep up. Cassandra became dizzy as sounds and smells joined the equations and models rushing through the air around her. She had no idea how long she sat being overwhelmed by all the commotion before suddenly coming back to where she was.

The letter was still on her lap where she sat on the hospital bed. Cassandra read the first line and realized that it was not just a letter but an invitation. And while she wanted nothing more than to be able to go to the place that had sent her the letter, she knew she couldn’t. She was much to sick to leave the hospital let alone travel to a completely different city.

She put the invitation back into the envelope and put it in the back of her journal. The journal that was the only place her parents never looked. They felt that a journal was something nobody should look at without permission unlike any other part of Cassandra’s life. She couldn’t count the number of times she had come home to find things moved about her room. They would take anything they thought would get in the way of her studies. Even as a child they hadn’t allowed her much fun. And it only got worse when they discovered her aptitude for math and science.

Now she didn’t know how they felt. Her parents only came to visit when they knew that she was seeing a doctor or there were going to be test results given. They hadn’t even come for many of the tests that the wanted doctors run. So, Cassandra mainly sat in her hospital room alone save for the nurses that came to check on her.

It wouldn’t have been too bad except she wasn’t able to work on her projects. The math sent her spiraling into hallucinations. She couldn’t even read anything with math or science for the fear of it happening. But at least there were some fiction books she could read. They were mostly for younger readers than herself but she had never gotten the chance to read them as a kid so she was enjoying herself while she could.

Cassandra was on the last book of the series she was currently reading. They had been given to her as a box set from one of the groups that brought activities for all the kids in the hospital. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do when she finished it. Maybe one of the nurses knew where she could get some more books. She would have to ask next time one came to check on her.

* * *

Cassandra had asked the nurse if there were more books she could read, and the nurse had told her there were some in the activity room. Cassandra hadn’t been there yet though more than one of the nurses and doctors had encouraged her to go. She had asked for directions but since she wasn’t allowed to wander alone the nurse went with her.

They had arrived at the activity room and Cassandra was introduced to the volunteer who was helping and watching the kids there. The nurse went back to her rounds and would be called when Cassandra was ready to go back to her room. When she asked the volunteer pointed her over to the bookshelf where she could find books she could take back to her room. Like a library she had to sign them out but that was no problem for her.

She walked over to the shelf and almost tripped over the little boy sitting in front of it. He had brown curly hair and was so buried in his book he didn’t notice how close to disaster he had come.

Cassandra didn’t want to disturb him but when she tried to get close enough to the shelf to look at the books, he looked up at her.

“Excuse me,” Cassandra said. “I was trying to get to the bookcase.”

“Oh,” he said jumping up. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she said.

She moved over to the shelf and started looking at the books. There were more than she had expected, and she didn’t know where to start.

“What are you looking for?” the boy asked.

“Nothing in particular,” Cassandra said. “I’m just looking for something to read.”

A smile appeared on the boy’s face and he got between Cassandra and the bookshelf. He grabbed a book and handed it to Cassandra.

“This one is my favorite series,” he told her. “There’s magic and history.”

The matter of fact way he delivered the sentence made Cassandra smile. It felt nice since she hadn’t been doing much of it lately. She looked down at the book. It was called “A Roman Tail” and it was from the “Time Travel Library” series.

“Thank you for the suggestion. I will read it next,” she told the boy.

“You should come tell me how you liked it when you are done,” he told her.

“I will do that,” she said. “Can you tell me your name so I can find you?”

“I’m Sam Ford,” he said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Cassandra Donovan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed her last name. This will become very clear as to why in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more. And I have no plan for this fic at all. Plot what Plot.

Cassandra read the entire book Sam had recommended to her in one sitting. She had then gone back and gotten the next two books in the series. Sam hadn’t been there, and she was told he was at an appointment. She was also told the times when he was most likely to be there. She suspected from their tone that not many of the other kids spent much time with him, so they were excited someone had interest.

The nurses also seemed happy about Cassandra finally getting out of her room. Even if it was just to get more books. It made sense since she really only interacted with them and the doctors. And her parents when they decided to show up. It was getting to the point where the nurses were giving her parents looks when they came. They all knew it wasn’t commitments that kept them away from Cassandra.

The next time Cassandra went to the activity room to get more books, Sam was curled up on a beanbag reading. She went over to him.

“Hey, Sam,” she said.

He looked up from his book and beamed.

“Cassandra!” he exclaimed. “Did you finish ‘A Roman Tail’?”

“I did,” she told him. “And the next two books.”

Sam bounced up.

“So, you liked it?”

Cassandra smiled, “I did a lot.”

She hadn’t thought that his smile could get any brighter, but it did.

“Yay!” he exclaimed. “Can we talk about them?”

“Sure,” Cassandra said.

Sam led Cassandra over to a couch where they sat down. He started into the first book and spent the next hour explaining all the accuracies and inaccuracies that he knew about. Which was a lot more than Cassandra would have expected.

“Where did you learn all of this?” Casandra asked.

“I like to read about history, and I remember a lot. I especially love history. And art. Like my mom,” Sam told her.

“Really?” she prompted. She found listening to Sam talk made her feel better than anything else had since she had ended up in the hospital. He was so enthusiastic and happy that she couldn’t feel anything else.

“Yeah. Mom likes art a lot,” he said. “She works with it. Making sure it’s real.”

“That’s cool,” Cassandra told him.

“I think so too!” he said. “Dad helps people whose stuff got stolen.”

“That’s also really cool.”

Before they could continue a nurse came to get Cassandra for an appointment.

“We will continue this next time,” Cassandra told Sam.

“Okay! Bye, Cassandra,” Sam said with a smile.

“Bye, Sam.”

* * *

Cassandra’s appointment went as well as she could have expected. They didn’t know what to do yet and that she was still having too many visions to go home. And that was without her telling them about the weird letter. Cassandra had gone back to her room with her new books from the activity room.

It was midafternoon when the woman knocked on her door. She was blonde and wearing clothes that said she definitely did not work in the hospital. Cassandra let her in just to see what she wanted.

“Hello,” she said to Cassandra. “Are you Cassandra?”

“Yes,” Cassandra told her. “How can I help you.”

She may have only been a teenager, but Cassandra’s parents had instilled very polite manners in her. Some of which she had no idea of the usefulness of.

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” the woman said. “I’m Maggie Ford, Sam’s mother.”

Cassandra smiled at that.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Cassandra said, and she meant it. From what little Sam had said it sounded like his mom was a nice person.

“I just wanted to stop in and introduce myself since Sam talked nonstop about you while I was with him just now. And to let you know how much I appreciate you listening to him. Not many people do.”

“Well I don’t know why. He’s awesome,” Cassandra said. “And I wish someone had listened to me like that.”

Maggie gave Cassandra a kind smile.

“It’s nice to hear that,” she reached out with a card. “If you ever want to talk or tell me something feel free to call.”

It was a business card with Maggie’s name and contact information on it.

“Thank you,” Cassandra told her.

“I need to get back to Sam but don’t hesitate to visit or call,” Maggie said.

Maggie headed for the door.

“Goodbye,” Cassandra said.

“Goodbye,” Maggie said and she was gone.

Cassandra looked at the card before tucking it away. She sat on the bed and started to think.

* * *

Maggie got home from the hospital late. As she usually did she ate dinner and stayed with Sam until his bedtime. She wished she could stay with him more but with how long he had been sick she had to go back to work. And that meant going home to take care of herself to stay presentable. But she always stayed the weekend unless her husband, Nate, was.

Nate got home a little while after she did.

“Late night at the office?” she asked as he moved to the fridge to get something to eat.

“Yes,” he told her, “They cornered me and made me catch up on paperwork. I’ll make sure to be at the hospital tomorrow.”

“I understand,” Maggie said. She had had her fair share of those nights herself. She moved to something happier, “Sam made a friend.”

“Oh,” Nate said from the microwave.

“Her name is Cassandra and I believe she is fifteen. Apparently, Sam got her into those magic library books he loves so much.”

“That’s good,” Nate said with the faintest smile before sobering again. “Anything else?”

“No,” Maggie sighed. “Nothing new.”

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Nate put his food down and hugged her. Neither of them spoke. Nate just held her as she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
